Too Much To Ask
by angelbaby01
Summary: ok guys im soo bad at summaries but this story is mainly a cole phoebe story with lots of chris bianca-set in a.u. sometime around season 6 or somethin but cole comes back..will phoebe accept him again?
1. New Beginings

It had been about a year and a half since the demon balthazar had been vanquished. The Halliwell sisters had gone through a lot since this event took place. A baby had been born. He was said to be a strong force of magic. Another child was on the way .A bond had been broken between husband and wife when Leo had been sent off to become an elder. But the lives of the Halliwells had moved on. Paige was working at a new temp job. Piper still owned the club, P3. Phoebe had been working for the newspaper and was steadily dating her boss, Jason Dean.  
...........................................................................................  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok, we're here, now what's your big news Phoebe??" asked Paige.  
Phoebe had called Piper and Paige into the living room on account of some big important news that she just HAD to tell them RIGHT NOW.  
"Ok, I think you guys are going to be really shocked by what I'm about to tell you," announced Phoebe.  
"Oh Phoebe!! Let me guess! Please, please, please?!?!" begged Paige.  
"Ok......but I highly doubt that you're gonna get this, but you can give it a shot."  
"Ok..................did you break up with Jason? Did you get promoted? Did you get fired? Did you spend every single penny you own on a horse?"  
"Ohhhh please Paige! I'll give you a teeny tiny clue. This special surprise has to do with money....a lot of money."  
"Oh my god! You hired me and Piper our own private stripper?!?!" Paige screeched.  
"Not a chance. Ok I'm just gonna tell you because I can't keep it in any longer. I bought you and Piper plane tickets to go to Florida!!!"  
Piper had been silent through the whole guessing game and these were the first words she had said the whole time.  
"Oh Phoebe! You didn't have to do this," said a very shocked Piper.  
"But Piper, I really wanted too. I mean you guys have done soo much for me and I figured that after you have that handful of a child you won't have time for vacation," Phoebe said as she winked at Chris.  
"I need MAJOR details Phoebe!" announced Paige.  
"Ok, next week you'll fly to Florida where you'll spend three days in a five star hotel. Then you'll take this marvelous cruise where you'll stay in a first class room for four days three nights!" Phoebe said smiling.  
"But Phoebe....." interrupted Piper, "What about Wyatt??"  
"Piper...he'll stay with me!"  
"Are you sure?? I mean he can really be a handful sometimes and..."  
Phoebe cut her off, "Yes I can handle him. Look if there is any problem I can call Chris or you guys or even Jason. If you guys have a problem you can call me or Chris and if I have an emergency then I can call Paige and have her orb you here as quickly as I can start shouting random profanity," Phoebe announced.  
................................................................................................  
  
Two weeks passed and it was now Monday. Piper and Paige would be leaving on Tuesday morning.  
Piper was sitting in the living room reading the latest edition of better homes and gardens when she heard voices coming from the front porch.  
"PAIGE!!!!" she yelled, "PHOEBES HOME!!!"  
Phoebe opened the front door with a huge grin on her face. Just then Piper thought back to when Cole made her as happy as Jason did. She also thought back to when Jason had found out that Phoebe and her sisters were witches. How he had told her he couldn't handle this right now and how he needed space. Phoebe had been hurt more than when she found out that Cole was the demon who had been sent to kill the sisters.  
Phoebe walked into the house and right away Piper ran to her and embraced her. Phoebe was very confused. She tried to pull away but Piper wouldn't let go. Finally she was able to pry herself from Pipers death grip. She noticed that Piper had tears in her eyes"  
"Piper.. what's wrong??" Phoebe asked in a gentle tone.  
"I was just remembering some hard times," Piper confessed, "Like when Jason found out the truth about us, and when you found out that..........well when you found out that HE was the demon who had been trying to kill us. I should have been a better older sister and protected you. I just.....I just cant let that go, that I let him hurt you like that. He tried to kill us....kill you."  
"Piper....... I do not blame you for any of that. If there's anyone to blame, its myself. I should have thought and trusted my instincts but I didn't, I was too selfish and I put everyone in danger."  
"We all do stupid things when it comes to love," Piper said as she smiled and looked down at her six month pregnant belly.  
"I'm gonna go order pizza or something Ok? You go relax in the tub and I'll come get you when dinners ready ok??" asked Phoebe  
......................................................  
  
"So Paige, how was work??" asked Phoebe as the girls ate their dinner.  
"Well.... it was ok to be honest with you. I mean nothing terribly awful happened other than falling down the stairs in front of EVERYBODY!! It was so humiliating!!" Paige whined  
Phoebe and Piper couldn't help but laugh. Paige could really be a klutz sometimes.  
"Ok, well I'm gonna go hit the sack. Phoebe, will you put Wyatt in bed??" asked Piper  
"Sure. You go get some rest. You and Paige are gonna have an early morning tomorrow. So sleep tight!"  
"I better go to bed too," announced Paige as she put the dishes in the sink.  
"Good idea. I'll wake you guys in the morning so that we can get to the airport in good timing."  
Phoebe eventually gave Wyatt a bath and put him to bed. She decided maybe she should go to bed because she had to drive Piper and Paige to the airport in the morning.  
...............................................................................................  
  
Paige had been sleeping soundly. Most likely having dreams of her and Richard. She thought she heard someone calling her name but she thought she was imagining it. That was, until someone started shaking her.  
"Paige!! Paige!!!!" Phoebe screamed, "Get your ASS out of bed right NOW!! Paige Oh my god we are soo late. Get up NOW!!" shrieked Phoebe  
"What?? Why?? What time is it??" asked Paige  
"Paige! We have like forty five minutes to get ready, you still have to finish packing, and we have to go to the airport." Phoebe explained  
"What about Piper??" Paige asked  
"She's in the shower. Now hurry up!"  
Half an hour later, both Piper and Paige walked downstairs to find Phoebe waiting with their stuff. She was impatiently tapping her foot. Piper couldn't help but laugh. She was acting like a mother who's kids were going to be late on the first day of school.  
Phoebe kissed her sisters goodbye and drove home. She put Wyatt in his playpen and went to go make some mac n cheese for him. As she walked into the kitchen she had an eerie feeling that she wasn't alone.  
After she fed and changed Wyatt, she went to work on her column. The phone started to ring but Phoebe was zoned. She had been working on the computer for about an hour and wasn't ready to get up and answer the phone. Finally after about the fifth ring she answered thinking that it might be her sisters. Wrong!! It was Jason.  
"Jason......hi," Phoebe said uncomfortably.  
"Phoebe, hey. Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat later on tonight," Jason said.  
"I can't leave Wyatt with a babysitter tonight. And I really don't want to bring him with us. But maybe you could come over here??" Phoebe asked with a sly smile.  
"Sure. I'll be there around six.....I love you," and with that Jason hung up.  
...................................................................................  
Jason stayed at the house until around 11 and then he decided he should get home because he had to be at work around five. After Jason left, phoebe tucked Wyatt in bed and went to take a bath. After the bath she went to the kitchen to clean up. While she was cleaning she had the same eerie feeling that somebody was watching her. She hurried up to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
......................................................................................... 


	2. Strange Meetings

It was about two thirty when Phoebe woke up. She had heard Wyatt whimpering and jumped out of bed immediately to make sure he was alright. It was just the wind so she went back to sleep.  
The next morning she awoke around ten thirty. She got Wyatt out of the crib and gave him a kiss right on the tip of his little nose. He was wide awake and ready to eat. She took him and put him in his playpen so that she could get him some breakfast ready.  
"Here ya go little guy!!" she said as she put Wyatt into his playpen and gave him some toys to entertain himself with.  
She went into the kitchen and began to get something ready for Wyatt to eat. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move through the kitchen.  
"My God, no wonder they never leave me home alone!! I'm paranoid," Phoebe said to herself jokingly. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she jumped so high her head almost hit the ceiling.  
"OK, what the hell is my problem?? I'm gonna scare myself to death by the end of the day. It's probably that stupid guy Kyle from the office finally bringing me the new letters!!"  
Phoebe slowly walked to the door. She grabbed the handle and opened it. The next thing she saw made her blood run cold. There, standing before her, stood her DEAD ex demon husband Cole Turner!! Her heart dropped to her stomach as everything she saw went black................... 


	3. Loosing Emotions

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. It was dark and everything was blurry. The first thought that had come to her mind was Oh my god!!! Cole kidnapped me!! Then she fully opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on the couch in the living room. She looked over and Wyatt was sitting in his playpen happily babbling to his toys. Cole was sitting at the end of the couch. Oh my God coles at the end of the couch!!  
"Umm...you kinda blacked out back there so I umm....I just put you on the couch and uhhh...yea," Cole said shyly.  
"Thanks," Phoebe replied dryly, "NOW WHERE THE HELL DO I BEGIN?!?!" She screamed.  
Cole stared blankly at Phoebe. He thought things had been going alright so far until she had that outburst.  
  
Cole My god!! What the hell did she do to her hair?? And who the hell is the kid?? He keeps talking to himself!! The manor sure hasn't changed any. Where are those annoying sisters of hers?? Shouldn't they be trying to pound my ass by now. But Phoebe.....she seems different. Yes there's definitely something different about her.  
  
Phoebe Jesus Christ. How many times do we have to vanquish his sorry ass. He just doesn't stay dead for too long now does he?? And why in the hell would he come back here?! I cant sense any evil but u never know!! My god does he look great!! Oh god!! He's supposed to be the enemy!! I have to get him to go away. I can't let him know that I have no powers!! He could definitely use that against me.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and this brought both Phoebe and Cole back into Reality......  
  
"Hello?? Oh hi Paige!! No I'm not hiding everything...I mean anything. Yes Wyatt's perfect. Nope nobody's come over. Yes I know I'm...ummmm on probation from.....ummm....that thing we do to save people. Haha Paige of course I'm not trying to hide anything. Ok I love you too!! Bye!!"  
  
"Aha...that was just Paige,"  
"I know. Phoebe we have to talk."  
The phone began to ring again and Phoebe went to answer it. While she was talking she heard Wyatt start to cry. He stopped suddenly so Phoebe kept talking. Five minutes later she walked back into the living room to find Cole holding Wyatt and reading a story to him. Phoebes eyes filled with tears. She remembered when she told Cole she was pregnant. She was so happy. She knew he would be great with their child.  
"Ummmm..... you ok??" asked Cole in a disturbed tone.  
"Why did you do it?? Why didn't you tell me?? I could've helped you. Why didn't you let me help you??"  
"I was stupid, I guess. You do stupid things when your scared. I was evil Phoebe what the hell could I do?!"  
"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME GODAMNIT!!! I WAS YOU FREAKIN WIFE, THE WOMAN YOU LOVED...OH WAIT I FORGOT EVIL CAN'T LOVE!!!!"  
"Phoebe....I did love you. Evil could never take my love for you away. Nothing could. It was meant to"  
"DON'T TELL ME IT WAS MEANT TO BE!! THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE SAYS!! They say Oh phoebe it was meant to be like this, your happy now. It wasn't meant to be that Prue died. It wasn't meant to be that Leo and Piper split up. It wasn't meant to be that I lost you and our child. It wasn't meant to be.... Do you know how hard it was for me to vanquish you?? I knew you were evil but I didn't care. I loved you anyways......If it had totally been up to me..you would never have been vanquished. Do you know how long it took me to get over you??"  
As cole was about to speak Chris orbed in.  
"Holy SHIT!!!! This does not happen in the freakin future!!!" 


	4. Unknown Allience

It didn't take long for Chris to realize who the man standing in front of him was. He knew that he had once been the most powerful demon alive. He knew the horrible things he had done to his mother and aunts. He knew how he had become the source and tried to kill the charmed ones. Chris knew that he must still be dangerous.  
Chris waved his hand and Cole went flying across the living room. Phoebe stood speechless. Cole quickly stood up and formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it at Chris. Chris waved his hand again and the energy ball went flying in another direction. It hit the playpen. Everyone stood speechless. Phoebe lost her temper.  
"What the fuck is your problem?!?" she screamed at Chris  
She ran to what was left of the playpen. Wyatt was gone.  
"Ok...ummm...he must've orbed himself somewhere so we HAVE to find him. He's vulnerable and some demon could find him. We are NOT calling Piper and Paige yet. That'll be our last resort."  
Five hours passed and Wyatt was still missing. Phoebe was becoming hysterical and was about to call Piper and Paige.  
"Can't you sense him?! Aren't you supposed to be able to sense your charges?!" Phoebe spat.  
"I can't sense him if he's not on this plane," Chris said in an annoyed tone.  
Suddenly Wyatt orbed into the room. He had a huge smile plastered to his face. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief as she ran to Wyatt. She grabbed him and began crying.  
"Bad, bad Wyatt. Don't you ever do that again do you hear me??"  
"See, I told you he would turn up," Chris said.  
"You shut your mouth. None of this would've happened if you hadn't been foolish and acted the way you did! You too," she said as she glared at Cole and Chris. After she said this she stalked out of the room with Wyatt in her arms. Cole gave Chris one more glare and then his face broke into a smile.  
"Thanks."  
"I didn't think it would work. But if you say anything your dead," Chris said 


	5. Proposition

Phoebe gave Wyatt a snack, gave him a bath, then put him in bed. After she did this she decided to go downstairs to see what the guys were up to.  
"Cole...where's Chris?"  
"I dunno. He just left about forty five minutes ago. Look Phoebe I hate to ask you this.....but I don't have a place to stay. I've already put an offer on the penthouse but until then....."  
"You can stay. But your sleeping on the couch and you have to be out of sight tomorrow when Jason comes over for lunch because....he knows about you and how your supposed to be.. well ya know..dead."  
"I understand."  
Phoebe made Cole a bed up on the couch. After she did this she took the laptop into the kitchen to work on her column. What Phoebe didn't know was that Chris and Cole were in the living room talking.  
"Look Chris, I hate lying, especially to Phoebe."  
"How are you lying?? Its not like she's been asking questions. Your just not opening your mouth and flat out telling her things. There's a difference. Plus, how could she be mad?? This is a matter of safety. She won't..."  
Chris orbed out when he heard Phoebe entering the living room.  
"You're hiding something from me." Phoebe stated  
"How would you know?? You don't have your powers. I mean...."  
Phoebe stood speechless.  
"How do you know I don't have my powers??"  
"I uhhh. I sensed it. Yeah I sensed it."  
"Don't try anything stupid Cole. Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean that I'm helpless." With that, Phoebe marched out of the living room and went up to bed.  
  
Phoebe woke up early the next morning. She looked over at her alarm clock which read 8:30. She got up and went to check on Wyatt. He was laying in his crib with his eyes wide open.  
"Hey baby. You wanna go get something to eat??Lets go!!"  
Phoebe carried the toddler downstairs. Cole was still asleep on the couch. Phoebe kept an eye on him. She still didn't fully trust him even if Wyatt did.  
She put Wyatt in his high chair and gave him some cheerios. She decided she should get Cole up and outta bed.  
  
Phoebe had had a pretty long morning so far. She had Wyatt fed and changed and had talked to Piper for half an hour. She was ready for Jason to come over. She put Cole and Wyatt in Pipers room so that Jason wouldn't know Cole was back. Fifteen minutes later, Jason arrived.  
"Hey hunny!!" Phoebe said. She hadn't seen Jason in a while and was ready to have some alone time with him.  
"Hey baby. Ummm there's a change in plans. Can we stay here and talk instead of going out to eat??"  
Phoebe got nervous. This didn't sound good. Her and Jason had some rough times especially after he found out the girls secret.  
"Sure, talking sounds...great!"  
  
They talked for about an hour. Phoebe was still worried especially when Jason said.....  
"I have to talk to you about something very important."  
"Ok..shoot!"  
"Phoebe we've been seeing each other for over a year. We've had LOTS of ups and downs....I think its time...............that maybe we...well you know...."  
Phoebe felt foolish and interrupted Jason.  
"I understand.. I just thought that we wouldn't be doing this for a while."  
"Oh...well if you aren't ready I can always return the ring.."  
"THE RING?! Oh my God!! I thought you were breaking up with me not proposing!! Oh my god Jason!! Of course I'll marry you!!!"  
  
Jason left around 4 o clock. Phoebe called her sisters immediately after and then she called her father. Everyone was very excited for her and very supportive...everyone except Cole. But Phoebe didn't really care. She was happy until.................. 


	6. Almost Death

Phoebe jolted up in bed. She was freezing cold. Her hand shot to the terrible pain in her stomach. Blood....she felt warm blood everywhere. There was a demon in her room. He had stabbed her.  
  
"But....but.....why??" she cried, "I don't have...........any powers," she said in pain.  
  
"And now you never will." smirked the demon, "Your whitelighter won't be here to save you this time."  
  
Tears came pouring out of Phoebe's eyes. The blood kept coming and she began to get dizzy. The pain started to go away as she went into shock. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Pipers number.  
  
"Mmmmmm.....Hello??" Piper answered sleepily  
  
"Piper.......you have to come.........a demon.....he stabbed me"  
  
"Oh God, Paige isn't here. Oh my God she went to some party. Phoebe do not hang up this phone I'll go call her right now................Phoebe she isn't answering her cell. CHRIS!!! CHRIS DAMNIT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"He's not coming" Phoebe cried  
  
"PHOEBE YOU HAVE TO CALL 911!" Piper screamed, she now had tears streaming down her face. "Do it!! I'm gonna get Paige. Phoebe don't die please don't die."  
  
Phoebe was getting so cold. She had to get Cole. She had to trust him now. Phoebe's hands were covered in blood and the room was beginning to get fuzzy. She reached over to her nightstand again and picked up a glass that once had water in it. With all the strength she had left she threw it to the ground. It shattered into a hundred pieces.  
  
"What the hell?!" Cole said allowed as he shot up from the couch.  
  
He hurried up the stairs and peeked around the corner. He heard something..crying. He went to Phoebe's room and what he saw made his heart drop.  
  
"Oh God Phoebe." he whispered  
  
She looked up and saw Cole. Relief swept through her body. Suddenly the room started going black. She heard Cole yelling at her to hold on. She just couldn't. She let the darkness take over......  
  
She struggled to open her eyes. She was still in her room but there were so many people there. Piper, Paige, Leo, Chris, Dad, and Cole.  
  
"Phoebe, Oh my God, Thank God you're ok!!" Piper said as she went to hug her sister.  
  
"Phoebe, how ya feeling hunny??" asked dad.  
  
"Ummmmm....what happened??" Phoebe asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Well after you threw one of the good glasses on the floor and it shattered," Piper laughed, "Ummm....Cole here, came up and healed you. But Phoebe why didn't you tell us he was back??"  
  
"I didn't.....I was afraid.....But what?! How in the hell can you heal?!"  
  
"A little demonic power I picked up in the wasteland. Its not the same as a whitelighters power but its better than nothing."  
  
"Where the hell were you when all this happened??" Phoebe spat at Chris  
  
"The elders, they wouldn't let me come down!! Ask Leo!!"  
  
Phoebe looked over to Leo who nodded. She sat speechless.  
  
"Did the elders want me dead then or something??"  
  
"No, the elders knew that if Chris came down that you wouldn't be the only person who would die."  
  
After about an hour everyone told Phoebe what was going on. Leo and Chris had to get back up "there", Piper and Paige were permanently home from vacation. Piper was on her way to the club, Paige had to get to a new temp job, dad was going to be in town for the week, and Cole was going to stay at the manor with Phoebe.  
  
After everyone had left, Phoebe decided to go downstairs and talk to Cole.  
  
"So how did my sisters react when they found out you were back??" Phoebe asked with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Well Piper tried to blow me up nonstop, and Paige looked pissed as hell and started orbing random junk at me."  
  
"Yep that would be Piper and Paige." Phoebe laughed  
  
She suddenly looked into Coles eyes. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She slowly leaned closer to him until their lips met. The kiss became more and more passionate. Cole finally shimmered them to Phoebe's room.  
  
Phoebe sat up in bed. When she saw Cole next to her her stomach flipped.  
  
"Oh God no!!"  
  
She hurried out of bed and put on her robe. She made her way up to the attic and to the book. She opened an old truck. She began opening numerous trunks.  
  
"Gotcha!! Just because I don't have any powers doesn't mean I can't still do spells and crap like that"  
  
She ran downstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Cole...COLE....wake up!!"  
  
"Hi...last night was"  
  
"A huge mistake...now put your pants on and follow me." she ordered.  
  
She led him downstairs and sat him in a chair. She pulled some dust from her pocket and sprinkled it on him. He closed his eyes and looked up at her.  
  
"Well your up early. How did you sleep??" he asked having no idea what just happened to him  
  
"I slept great!!"  
  
Cole showered while Phoebe cleaned up the house. Piper left a note for her to go to the grocery store. She said she'd be home around one a.m. She said Paige probably wouldn't be home since she would be at Richards.  
  
Phoebe went up to check on Wyatt. He looked like he just woke up. She picked him up and took him downstairs. Cole was done with his shower. She put Wyatt on the ground so he could play. He immediately walked over to Cole who looked more confused than ever. Phoebe giggled at this. Cole picked up Wyatt and began to read a Sesame Street book to him.  
  
Jason was going to bring his parents over for lunch the following day. Phoebe was stressing over what to wear. Piper had already made some stuff for lunch and she was going to take Wyatt with her for the day. Cole was going to go look at a different apartment since it was taking soo long to take ownership of his penthouse.  
  
Phoebe liked Jason's parents so far except for the fact that his mother was a control freak.  
  
"Now I know this might be rushing things but I booked a place over in Italy for the wedding. The bridesmaids dress will be beige. Definitely white for the brides dress. The reception will be at my Aunt Eleanor's Mansion. The invitations will be off-white with a small flower on the front of each one. I've booked a preacher. Phoebe darling your side of the family will be paying for the wedding dresses and all the plane tickets for family to fly over to Italy. You will also pay for the hotel accommodations. I've ordered a marvelous cake. I've got the whole meal picked out. I'll let a wedding planner handle the rest."  
  
Phoebe sat at the table with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Does that sound alright dear??"  
  
"Perfect!" Phoebe said with a fake smile plastered onto her pissed off face.  
  
Jasons parents finally left. He looked over at Phoebe who looked like she was being squeezed to death.  
  
"Are you ok??" he asked  
  
"Yeah....I just didn't think it would move this fast. I thought we'd be getting married at a little church here with just our closest friends and family. But whatever is fine. I just wanna get married." she said with a smile.  
  
Ok everybody, this is probably the longest chapter so far!! Please tell me what you think of it!! I'll probably have another update today hopefully!! Wait and see what happens!!  
  
Juli 


	7. Mistakes

It had been a month and a half. Just fifteen more days until the big wedding.  
  
Cole had finally taken ownership of the penthouse. He came to the manor every once in a while to help the girls with a few demons. Piper was huge. Chris was up to something. And Paige and Richard were closer than ever.  
  
"Good morning hunny!" Phoebe said to Paige as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"ummm I have to tell you something." Paige said with a guilty look on her face. "I might not be able to make it to the wedding."  
  
"What?!" Suddenly out of nowhere a fireball formed in Phoebe's hand.  
  
Both girls screamed. Phoebe couldn't figure out how to make it go away. She tried shaking it off, she tried throwing it, hell they even tried to pour water on the damn thing. Phoebe was in tears and Paige didn't want to trouble Piper.  
  
"Okay...here's what we'll do. We're going to go to Cole and he can tell you how to get rid of it."  
  
Phoebe nodded and wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
"COLE!!! COLE???" Paige yelled  
  
"What the hell........phoebe?? PHOEBE!! How the hell did she...."  
  
"We don't know she just did.. but now she cant get rid of it."  
  
Cole waved his hand and the fireball disappeared.  
  
"Now we have to talk about how Phoebe summoned the fireball." Cole said in an upset tone.  
  
"I don't know how. I was just in the kitchen and when I got angry at Paige it just appeared....I don't know how it happened.."  
  
It was finally the day of the wedding. Phoebe had invited Cole but he said he couldn't make it. They were all in a back room of some beautiful church that phoebe didn't even know the name of. She was wearing a strapless dress . It was a tight fit at the top and the bottom was poofy. It was all silk. It was beautiful on her. Piper and Paige had on matching dresses that were an olive green color with sheer fabric over them. They looked gorgeous.  
  
Phoebe decided to go out to examine the church for a little bit. The wedding wouldn't be starting for about an hour at least. She turned to go back to her sisters. Cole was standing there. She smiled at him.  
  
"I didn't think you would come." she admitted  
  
"I didn't think I would either. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"I just wanted to say.....congratulations"  
  
"Thank you. I have to go finish getting ready. Leo and Chris are downstairs."  
  
She walked back into the room and told her sisters what had happened. They put on smiles but they knew the real reason Cole was there. He wanted Phoebe. Piper had left Wyatt with Leo and now she had to go get him so she could put his little tux on.  
  
The wedding song began to play. Phoebe was sweating and her sisters were trying to calm her down. It was finally time. Paige first and then Piper. Victor took Phoebes arm and led her down the isle. She kissed him on the cheek as Jason took her arm. He smiled at her. She looked around. She didn't even know one third of the people there.  
  
The wedding had been going smoothly. It was time for the vows................  
  
I, Jason, take you, Phoebe, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto You rather than others. And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband.  
  
I, Phoebe, take you, Cole.......Jason I mean Jason!!!  
  
Piper gasped. Jason looked at Phoebe, shook his head, and then ran out of the church. Phoebe followed him. Cole followed Phoebe.  
  
"Jason!!! JASON WAIT GODAMNIT!!!"  
  
Jason ran to the street and hopped into one of the cars. He drove away. Phoebe just stopped and stared ahead. She felt a firm grip on her arm and turned around to see Cole.  
  
"NONE OF THIS WOULDVE HAPPENED IF YOU WOULDVE JUST STAYED DEAD!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
Cole had angry tears in his eyes. He shimmered out. Phoebe fell to the ground and began to cry. It started snowing. Paige slowly and quietly walked out of the church. She hugged Phoebe and told her that everything would be alright. 


	8. Confessions

It had been about a month since the wedding. Jason had moved back to Hong Kong, Piper had had Chris, Paige and Richard were still together, Chris was almost killed by Gideon but Cole was there to save him.  
  
"Oh God. No this can't happen. Oh my God." Phoebe cried. She was sitting in the bathroom. There was a pregnancy test in her hand. It was positive. "All the summoning fireballs and having strange powers, I should've known"  
  
"PIPER!!!! We gotta talk"  
  
"Ok but shhhh I just got Chris to sleep." She said as she rocked Chris.  
  
"There is no easy way to say this. Do you remember when that demon attacked me and Cole saved me??"  
  
"Yeah..what about it??"  
  
"Well.....after you left for work ummm.....I ummmm..... me and Cole kinda......did something that I regret.."  
  
Pipers jaw dropped. Her face paled.  
  
"YOU HAD DID IT WITH COLE?!?!"  
  
"Yes but I found some of that memory dust in the attic and used it on him so he doesn't remember and now I'm pregnant!!"  
  
"Jesus Christ!!! Do you know what your going to do??"  
  
"I'm gonna go tell Cole...but Piper please don't tell anybody.......at least not yet."  
  
Cole had been working at the dining room table on his laptop. Since the wedding he had gotten a job as a lawyer. He heard the elevator and went to see who it was. Phoebe walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here??" he grumbled.  
  
"I have something to tell you....I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's great....tell the father I said congratulations."  
  
"Ummmm.... you're the father."  
  
"That's weird because I THOUGHT YOU HAD TO HAVE SEX TO GET PREGNANT!!!"  
  
"The thing is....we did. But the next morning I woke up and it was a mistake so I sprinkled memory dust on you and now you don't remember."  
  
"Hah! That's one I haven't heard yet."  
  
"What?! Do you honestly think that I'm joking?!"  
  
"I think you want me to think that I'm the father so that you don't have to deal with any shit from Jason. That's what I think."  
  
"Ok then how can I summon fireballs??"  
  
"I don't know and frankly I don't give a damn."  
  
Cole began to walk away until he heard Phoebe say....  
  
"Yes you do. You want this baby to be yours....you want me to run back to you and ask you for help and for protection but guess what!! I don't need your fucking help!! I have my sisters and they will take of me and this baby and I don't want the baby to know you because you'll probably turn it evil!! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WOULD'VE STAYED DEAD!!!" after she said this she began to cry uncontrollably  
  
Cole stood with his mouth open. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want her to say anything else because it hurt so much.  
  
"Tell me something will you??" Cole asked in a gentler tone, "How bad was I, I mean when I did those things.."  
  
"You were awful, you created a reality where Paige had never been born. It was a twisted reality where you and I were married. It was horrible. You kidnapped me and sent a shapeshifter so you could take control of the manor. You made bad things happen to Piper Paige and me. You were totally insane......but I still didn't want to vanquish you..deep down if it had been totally up to me, we wouldn't have gone through with it. It took a little bit for me to get over you."  
  
"I'm sorry" he quietly said  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Is it too much to ask for your forgiveness?!" He shouted  
  
"No its not too much to ask!! I just can't forgive you like that. Everytime I see you all the hurt comes back!! I completely trusted you. You were my husband damnit!! I loved you!! And you did those things!! I know the seer tricked you but that's not enough!!"  
  
Phoebe stormed out of the penthouse. It had begun to rain. Suddenly without anyone noticing, Phoebe disappeared.  
  



	9. Authors note

Hey guys!!!!! First of all I just wanna say how thankful I am for your support. Second of all I just gotta tell ya.....I'm not really sure I can keep doing this story anymore. I've kinda lost intrest in Phoebe and Cole. I'm kinda getting into Chris and Bianca. I really need help with this. I really wanna finish the story but I'm drawin blanks. I've tried writing the next chapter numerous times but none of them are what I want. Any ideas or advice would be great!! My email address is sweetpea55281yahoo.com!!! Thanks!!!  
Juli 


	10. Surprise Guest

Ok guys....Thanks so much for the encouragement!! I'm gonna try to keep writing the story. It just might take a little longer than usual lol!! Well, here we go.....  
  
Phoebe and Piper were sitting at the table eating donuts and drinking coffee. Suddenly they heard and thud come from the attic. Without barely glancing at each other they both dropped their donuts and ran to the attic. They saw a beautiful girl getting up. She was wearing a mini khaki skirt with red long sleeve shirt. She had deeply tanned skin and dark hair.  
  
"Who the hell are you??" Piper asked  
  
"I'm Bianca.. I'm from the future."  
  
Phoebe and Piper stood with mouths open.  
  
"Oook. We already have one future kid and we don't need another so just go on back home missy." Piper said  
  
"Look, you need all the help you can get so be thankful I'm here ok?"  
  
"CHRIS!!!!" Phoebe yelled, "CHRIS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!"  
  
Blue lights filled the room as Chris orbed in. At first he didn't see the girl. He looked annoyed with Piper and Phoebe and they looked just as annoyed with him.  
  
"Well I'm here...what do you want??"  
  
Both Phoebe and Piper looked around Chris and stared directly at Bianca. Chris turned around and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Bianca.....what are you doing here??"  
  
"I'm here to.....wait a sec....what time is it??"  
  
"It's 10:45." Piper answered  
  
Suddenly Bianca shimmered away. Piper gasped.  
  
"Chris!!! She just shimmered.. why wouldn't you tell us that shes a demon?!" Piper yelled  
  
Suddenly they heard Bianca cry out. It sounded like she was in the nursery. Piper ran to the nursery with Phoebe and Chris close behind. A demon had Bianca pushed up against the wall and he looked like he was ready to kill her. Suddenly an athame appeared in her hand. She kicked the demon who stumbled away from her and then stabbed him.  
  
Piper looked as angry as hell. She looked over at Chris and then at Bianca.  
  
"You know her huh??" She asked Chris  
  
Bianca looked pissed.  
  
"Know me?? Hell yea he knows me...I'm his fiancé........"  
  
Piper was sitting in the nursery feeding Chris. Wyatt had fallen asleep a while back. Phoebe had Bianca in the living room and was "talking" with her and was secretly trying to get a read on her. Suddenly Leo orbed into the nursery.  
  
"Hey buddy." he said as he gave Chris a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Hey....ya know theres a girl downstairs and you should"  
  
"I know, Chris told me everything. I'm gonna go check it out right now. You be careful ok??"  
  
"I will."  
  
Leo walked into the living room. Bianca turned around to see who it was. When she saw that it was Leo she got an angry look on her face.  
  
"You must be Bianca...I'm"  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Bianca screamed. She jumped off of the couch and threw an energy ball at Leo. She flew at him and began hitting him. Phoebe ran over and tried to grab Bianca but she was too strong. Leo orbed away and into another area of the living room. Bianca saw him and began throwing energy balls at him. She had angry tears streaming down her face. Phoebe was out of ideas.  
  
"CHRIS GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
Chris orbed in and dodged an energy ball. When he saw Bianca attacking Leo he knew what was going on.  
  
"Leo you have to get out of here now!!" Chris yelled  
  
Leo orbed out. Bianca slid to the floor. She was breathing heavily and was crying hard. Chris slowly walked over to her. He bent down but she pushed him away. He looked hurt.  
  
"You let him go!!" She sobbed  
  
"He's my dad what was I supposed to do??"  
  
"WELL SHE WAS MY MOTHER!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" She screamed. She stood up and knocked a lamp off an end table. It shattered on the floor. Chris quickly walked over to her and embraced her. She didn't push him away this time. Phoebe was still standing in the corner. She was crying silently. She had felt the anger, the hate, and even the fear that Bianca had felt towards Leo. FEAR!! Why would she be afraid of him??  
  
Phoebe slowly began to walk towards Chris and Bianca. Bianca saw her and quickly bent down and tried to gather the broken pieces of the lamp.  
  
"I........I'm so sorry....I broke your lamp and"  
  
"It's ok...really it is. I never liked that lamp." Phoebe said 


	11. Loving the Demon

It had been about a week since Bianca came. Piper had been pulling out the sofa bed at night so that Bianca would have a place to stay. Occasionally Chris would share it with her.  
  
Phoebe was sitting at the dining table eating some watermelon. Cole had called her about 10 minutes before. He said that they had to "talk". She was not looking forward to going to his place. The last time she had seen him, they had fought.  
  
Bianca walked into the dining room. She was wearing a light blue bathrobe. She looked like she had had a long night. Phoebe looked questioningly at her and raised an eyebrow. Bianca grinned and nodded.  
  
"Oh my God!! In the living room?! Anyone could have walked in ya know!!"  
  
"I don't care." Bianca said with a grin on her face  
  
Phoebe knocked on the door to Coles penthouse. Cole opened it and let her inside. She looked very uncomfortable being there.  
  
"Look Cole....I didn't come here so that we could fight. I just came to hear you out with whatever you have to say and then I'm gonna be leaving ok??"  
  
"That's fine....but look Phoebe....I want to be a part of the baby's life. I really"  
  
Cole was cut short. A demon shimmered in. He formed a fire ball in his hand and threw it at Phoebe. Cole shimmered in front of Phoebe and the fire ball hit him instead. Phoebe screamed when suddenly a fire ball appeared in her hand.  
  
"Throw it at him" Cole whispered  
  
Phoebe did like Cole said and hit the demon right in the face. He burst into flames and disappeared. Phoebe immediately went to Cole's side.  
  
"You risked your own life to save us.." she cried  
  
"I'd do anything for the two people I love most." He quietly said.  
  
"You can't die now. I need you, I love you. I can't raise this baby without you."  
  
"Phoebe...." Cole said before he broke out in laughter  
  
"What the hell is your problem?!"  
  
"Did you forget that I can uhhhh heal myself??"  
  
Phoebe looked at where Cole had been hit. The wound was gone. She blushed. He walked closer to her.  
  
"Is that how you really feel??" He asked  
  
"Yes....I love you." Phoebe replied as a small smile danced across her lips  
  
Ok guys!!! I'm sorry but I can't write anymore on this chap right now because this guy got on my aim sn and told this other guy that I like him which I don't and the guy likes me now and OMG!!! I am soooo mad I think im gonna have a freakin heart attack!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! LOL 


	12. Who Knew

Bianca was sitting on the sofa flipping through the book of shadows. Suddenly Phoebe walked into the living room.

"How'd it go with Cole?"

"It went great. First he saved my ass, then I told him I loved him."

Bianca smiled and nodded.

"Not bad for a days work!" She laughed

"Ya know what? I think I'm gonna go call Cole now."

"Uhhhh…. you go girl?" Bianca laughed

Phoebe winked at Bianca and went to call Cole. Bianca liked all the sisters except for Paige. She was never home and she wasn't very friendly. Bianca didn't care. She could kick Paige's ass in a second so it was all good.

Piper had decided to go shopping and then she was going to the club. Phoebe was at work and was going to meet Piper. Paige was at Richards. Bianca and Chris were watching Chris and Wyatt. They had the playpen set up in the living room and brought down Chris's bassinette. Both kids were sleeping. Chris and Bianca were making out on the couch. Suddenly Bianca fell off and Chris fell on top of her.

"Chris….your squishing me!" She yelled

They decided to take a nap. Bianca was laying on top of Chris when suddenly a demon shimmered in. Bianca woke up instantly but Chris being such a deep sleeper didn't notice anything. The demon didn't notice Chris and Bianca on the couch. Bianca stood on the edge of the cough and jumped on the demon just as he was about to grab Chris. He fell to the ground. She quickly got up and kicked him as hard as she could. Suddenly the demon caught her off guard and tripped her. An athame appeared in her hand but the demon grabbed it. She didn't understand what was happening. She had never lost a fight before and this wasn't going to well. She was about to get up but the demon grabbed her ankle and twisted it until he heard a "crack". She covered her mouth before she could scream. Suddenly the demon plunged the athame into her side. This time she did scream. Loud. The demon didn't notice but Chris had woke up and was about to kick some serious ass.

"HEY BITCH!" Chris yelled which startled the demon. The demon turned around and Chris punched him right in the face. He walked over to the demon and was about to do some more damage before the demon shimmered out. Chris quickly ran over to Bianca.

"Bianca…..Oh God."

"I'm….I'm really cold."

"Don't worry baby…I'm gonna get Leo and he'll heal you."

"No."

"Don't worry he'll"

"NO!"

Chris had called Phoebe and she was on her way home. He told her about Bianca not wanting to be healed by Leo. Phoebe did not know what they were gonna do with that stubborn ass. She noticed that her stomach was getting bigger every day. She was actually starting to get excited about the baby.

She pulled up alongside the house. She got out of the car and hurried to the house. Chris had Bianca on the couch. She didn't look too good. She was wrapped in a blanket. She had sweat running down her face and was breathing very hard.

"We gotta call Leo," Phoebe announced

"She doesn't want Leo." Chris stated

"Chris if you call Leo I will hate you." Bianca said

"I have to do it. I'm sorry Bianca." With that Chris orbed out.

He came back with Leo who looked concerned. He tried to get close to Bianca but she kicked at him. She was screaming at him and Phoebe and Chris were trying to keep her restrained. She had tears streaming down her face and wouldn't stop kicking and screaming.

"Bianca STOP! Your acting like a little kid." Chris yelled

"CHRIS YOU BITCH WHY DID YOU DO THIS? LEO GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed

Phoebe cast a worried glance at Chris. He looked just as worried. After Leo finished he backed away because Bianca looked as mad as hell.

"Look before you try to kill me, just explain to me why you hate me so much?" Leo begged

"Because you…..you killed my mother." With that, Bianca shimmered out.

Leo looked dumbfounded.

"You killed her mother in the future. She's been trying to hunt you down ever since. Thinking that killing you now would prevent that from happening." Chris explained

"Well we're just going to have find another way to prevent that from happening." Leo orbed out. He had never had an experience like that. He killed someone's mother. He took her away from her daughter. He would have to stop that from happening.

Chris orbed to a small park. He knew Bianca would be there. He saw her sitting on one of the stone benches. He cautiously walked over to her. He knew that she was angry with him.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"There is nothing to talk about." She stated quietly

"Look I know this is hard for you." He said

"You don't know much do you?" She said sarcastically

"I know enough to see that your pissed at me."

"Very good Chris, very good, you figured it out!"

"Ok you know what Bianca? You need to stop being such a bitch because yelling

at everybody and being so damn sarcastic is not gonna help get your mom back so just

start acting civil. Now secondly you act like I'm the bad guy-well I'm not. I'm here to

help you, I came back for the same damn reason you did, I want to change the future. Now if we're gonna do that we have to work together, as a team, ok?"

Biancas eyes had filled up with tears. She hadn't said anything during Chris's "speech".

"Bianca?"

"You win….Chris you win. Congratulations!"

"What do you mean I win? Its not a damn game!" He spat.

"It wasn't meant to be a game but it seemed to turn into one for you!" She screamed. "You come back to the past acting like everything is some fun game, you change the future and go back and its that simple. Its not that simple for me! I know that if I screw up my mother will be dead when I get back-my family will still be broken in a million pieces."

Chris grabbed her hands. "It won't. It won't. If I can promise you one thing it's that we're going to fix everything from Wyatt being an evil tolerant to your family falling apart because of my father. Ok?"

"Whatever." With that she shimmered off.

Suddenly Chris's eyes turned to fire. "If you only knew." He laughed quietly.


	13. Saying Goodbye

Ok guys I know I havent updated for like half a year haha but im really sorry, with school starting and everything it just became such a hassle but I've decided to try again and see what I can do! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Phoebe walked into the house carrying three grocery bags.

"PAIGE! UM Piper? Bianca, Chris, Leo…..anybody. A little help here!"

Bianca came bouncing down the stairs as soon as she heard Phoebes call. She was dressed in a white mini skirt with a black low cut top. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey-you look great."

"Thanks, me and Chris finally made up and we're going out tonight!"

"Ohhhhh where ya goin?" Asked Phoebe

"Probably the club but I dunno what Christopher has up his sleeve." Bianca laughed

Phoebe laughed as she began putting away groceries. She noticed that the red light on the answering machine was blinking. She walked over to it looking very confused.

"Hey Bianca did you ever hear the phone ring while I was gone?"

"No but I was in the shower for a while and I took a nap too so I dunno."

Phoebe pressed play:

Bianca hey its Chris, I'm over at P3 right now with my mom umm Im not sure what time it is but when you get this come on over because I have some very good news. I'll see you later and I love you. Bye.

"Awwwwwww he said I love you!" Phoebe said

"Ok well I better go because it sounds like he really needs to talk sooo I'll be back later and uh have fun unloading the groceries!"

With that Bianca shimmered out. She appeared in the club. It seemed to be empty. Bianca became confused because the message wasn't very old. Suddenly appearing out of the shadows was chris holding a red rose.

"Hey." Chris said

"Hey. You said we needed to talk?"

"Yes we do need to talk." Chris walked closer to Bianca and his mouth met hers with a light kiss. It became more passionate and Chris couldn't keep his hands off Bianca. He pushed her up against the bar hard as he began kissing her more and more passionately.

"Chris…..um…….Chris" Bianca said in between the firey kisses, "Your hurting me."

Suddenly Chris threw Bianca to the ground knocking over bar stools and glasses.

"Well you know wat bitch? You hurt me bad, very bad." Suddenly Chris turned into Wyatt. Bianca gasped knowing that Wyatt was so much stronger than her. She tried to get up and run but an energy ball hit her straight in the back and a scream left her mouth as she went flying through the air. Just as fast as Bianca had flown through the air, the real Chris orbed in.

"Bianca!" He yelled, "Wyatt you're a bitch."

Suddenly Wyatt grabbed an athame from his best and hurled it at Chris but before it hit him Bianca appeared in front of him allowing the athame to hit her in the chest. She didn't even scream. She just fell to the ground. Chris sent Wyatt flying through the air.

"Bianca," Chris cried as he bent down to her side.

"You..you cant save me but you can save us, if you destroy him you have to kill………you have to kill Cole." She cried

"NO! He is the father of phoebes baby. She needs him we all need him."

"Chris look at me. I'm dying. Cole turns Wyatt evil-I saw it in a vision but I didn't have the guts to tell you."

She began shivering as the poison on the tip of the athame consumed her life. Chris kissed her one last time as her body vanished from the club along with Wyatt.

"No, no its not supposed to be like this BIANCA no," Chris began to cry uncontrollably. "I love you…."


End file.
